


You Make My Stomach Tie in Knots

by daydreamerdisease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, undertones of weecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease/pseuds/daydreamerdisease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets in chronological order for the prompt: "Dean had taught Sam everything he knew about knots."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one has brief undertones of weecest/unrequited weecest but sex isn't happening till their over age. I'll be updating as I finish them.

It started off with a handcuff knot. His dad taught it to Dean and even though Sam had no idea why his brother was learning how to tie _knots_ of all things, he couldn't help but be fascinated as he watched his brother play with the rope as he practiced. He seemed efficient at it, like if it came easy, his fingers moving along the rope effortlessly. Thin fingers created one loop, then two, slid them over each other, pulled through, and tightened the knot with quick smooth moves.

Dean looked up, noticed him watching, and smirked at him in the way that made Sam's stomach twist in knots of its own.

"Hey, Sammy. Wanna be my test subject?"

Sam pushed his math homework away, which admittedly didn't hold his interest quite like Dean ever did, and shrugged.

"What do I gotta do?"

His brother held the knot up and then started to pull it apart.

"Let me tie you up, that's all. I won't do it tight, promise."

Sam really didn't really have any reason to not to so after a moment he nodded. Then, he moved to sit cross legged in front of him on the bed. Dean tied the knot again, just as efficiently, and motioned for Sam to give him his hands.

"It's like handcuffs, see?" He mumbled, sliding the rope over both his wrists, and then tugging so it tightened. Sam tried to separate his hands, the rope sliding over the sensitive skin of his bony wrists. It didn't budge and Dean smiled in satisfaction. Sam couldn't help but smile too.

"Could you teach me how to do it?" He asked as Dean loosened the knot and took the rope off. He flexed his hands and rubbed at his wrists. True to his words, Dean hadn't tightened it very much so it didn't leave any marks, but he could swear he still feel it.

Dean nodded and put the rope between them on the bed.

"You just have to make two loops," he explained, showing him. "Then you overlap and push it through." Sam's gaze flickered up to see the familiar scrunchy look on Dean's face when he was concentrating. It was a simple knot but he treated it like it was a work of art.

Sam's cheeks blushed red as Dean held up the knot. He had missed the last part of what he said but he didn't bother to ask again and simply took it out of his brother's hands.

He untied it with deft fingers and laid it down between them. One loop. Two. Push through and pull.

He looked up to see a bright grin spread over Dean's face.

"Awesome. I think you might be better at it than me, little brother. How about this? When Dad wants to teach me another knot, I'll teach it to you. That way we can practice together."

Sam flushed and caressed the knot he'd made.

"That'd be cool. Thanks, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, some unrequited weecest, but clearly older than the last one. I'm not gonna put specific ages just so you guys can do that yourselves.

"Why are we doing this again?" Sam said for the fourth time since they entered the forest. They'd been walking for only a few minutes, Dean was keeping track, and Sam apparently didn't seem understand how annoying he was with his questions.

As it was, his brother knew exactly how annoying he was being. But the lack of interest in being out in the forest in middle of the summer because of the "needed" survivalist training his father wanted them to have, was making him bored and antsy. He figured annoying Dean was a good way to pass the time.

Dean stopped, causing Sam to skid slightly and bump shoulders with him, and turned back to glare at Sam.

"Because Dad said so, that's why. Now stop being annoying and help be a look out for a good place to set up camp," he snapped. Sam pouted briefly and hiked up his backpack (with only the bare essentials inside of it of course). He pointed over where some large trees surrounded a small thatch of land.

"There looks good," he pointed out, albeit a little smart mouthed, and shoved passed his older brother none to gently to set his bag down on the forest floor.

Dean huffed but followed along and inspected the area with interest before setting down his own pack.

"Alright. Yeah. Set up the tarp and I'll start getting stuff together for a fire," Dean said, throwing the wrapped up tarp over to him along with the necessary rope. Sam caught it, watching his brother out of the corner of his eyes as he stretched, and then headed out of their designated campsite to look for firewood.

He shook his head and focused on his job. There were two large trees parallel to each other on end of the small campsite. He dropped the tarp for now and went over with the rope.

The slip-half hitch he could do in his sleep. 

They had practiced, like they usually did with whatever their Dad deemed necessary to learn, until they could do it without even looking. He wrapped the rope around the tree trunk, pulling it taunt, and made a over hand knot. Then, he started another to the left, but put it through the bight, pulled the rope and tightened, and pushed the knot towards the trunk in a quick easy motion.

Satisfied that it would stick, he pulled the rope over to the other tree. He wrapped the rope around the tree again and repeated the process.

Satisfied, he threw the tarp over it and went to grab the rest of the tools to set it up properly, just as Dean came back with some firewood. He dumped them on the floor and went to bend down when he caught sight of the work Sam did.

"Dude. That's not gonna stay for long," he pointed out.

Sam made a face and inspected the rope, shrugging when he found it to be alright. "What do you mean? It's fine."

Dean let out a long sigh and moved over to second tree trunk. Shoving the tarp off the rope, he got it untied in seconds, and gave Sam a pointed look.

Sam huffed and went over to him. He chewed on his lip and crossed his arms.

"What'd I do wrong?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong, Sammy-"

"Don't call me that," Sam cut in.

Dean pursed his lips and just ignored him.

"You just need to do a power cinch knot here instead. Otherwise the wind will eventually pull it apart," he explained with patience.

Sam frowned, going through a catalog of knots in his mind, and came up empty. It sounded familiar but he didn't quite remember how to do it. And if there was a chance that their Dad taught it to him he might not have been paying proper attention.

Dean quickly picked up on what he seemed to be thinking and said, "We were camping in the park in Pennsylvania and Dad sorta hurried through it and told me to teach you later. I must have forgotten. Here."

He made sure Sam was watching before he started.

The rope was once again put around the trunk but his brother made a over hand not on the standing line instead of the end one.

"You make it here instead," he said as he worked, "and then pull the end of the rope through it." He pulled the end rope through the knot and tugged, moving to the side of the tree to continue. Sam moved to the other side to watch closely as Dean's fingers twisted around the rope.

"Then..." There, he made a simple slipknot. A bight, through a loop, and pull.

He stood back once he was done and tugged at the center line hard.

"See? Stronger." He waved a hand to the rope. "Now you do it. The slipknot means you can unravel it easy."

Sam huffed but did as told to, pulling the slipknot undone, and then tugging until the end rope was loose again, and got rid of the over hand knot. Dean watched him like a critic on one of those funny food shows, and Sam bit his lip as he did the over hand knot, and then pulled it through the rope like Dean had done.

Then, he moved to the side of the tree, surprised when Dean didn't move to give him space, but watched over his shoulder. Sam swallowed thickly but only fumbled with the slipknot for a second before he got it done.

Dean nodded, his chin hitting Sam's shoulder, before he pulled away to move beside him and reached for the slipknot again. "It's probably better to do two just in case," he explained as he did so, pulling the rope again to test it once he was done.

The younger of the two nodded quietly and Dean let his hands fall to his side.

"So..um..yeah." He moved away finally, leaving Sam feeling a little cold, since he'd been blocking the wind a bit.

"Think you can do the rest while I start the fire before it gets dark?" 

Sam nodded and grabbed the tarp again, pausing briefly to look over his shoulder. Dean was bent over arranging the fire wood, his jeans pulled taunt against his butt, and his shirt riding up slightly to expose a slightly pale and freckled back. Sam shook his head, mentally chastising himself, before turning back to his work. He wasn't sure how he was going to survive an entire night alone with Dean, under a tarp, but he would have to manage.


End file.
